A preview image typically represents a reduced or downsampled version of a larger image. Imaging applications typically present an image preview on a display device for a viewer to approximate image composition, quality, and/or other aspects of the larger image from which the preview image was derived. However, because preview images are the results of downsampling operations, preview images are created with only a subset of the information present in the corresponding larger images. As a result, a user may not be able to ascertain significant perceptual features that are present in the larger image (e.g., noise, blur, depth of field, white balance, bloom effects, etc.) merely by viewing the preview image. In such scenarios, preview images may not adequately address a user's image previewing and browsing needs.